Various aiming devices are known for firearms. For example in the well-known M-16 rifle, the aiming apparatus comprises a an apertured sight which is mounted generally above the trigger portion of the rifle and a forward pointer mounted over the barrel. Aiming of the gun is accomplished by visually lining up the pointer on the target in the sight. The forward pointer may be selectably raised and lowered for adjustment of the aim of the rifle.
In darkness the forward pointer cannot normally be seen and it is therefore conventional to ignore the pointer and attempt to line up the pointer housing with the target. This technique leads to greatly decreased accuracy in firing.